


A Hope to Fix the Future

by GhostShadow1312



Series: A Time for Change [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I have 15 seasons to get through, Canon Typical Violence, Characters watch the show, Gen, This might cause an AU down the line, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostShadow1312/pseuds/GhostShadow1312
Summary: The Fates, and their apprentice, see an opportunity to fix and prevent things. So they gather key people to sit down and watch the show that depicts their lives. Can they learn that nothing is set in stone?
Series: A Time for Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657285
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	A Hope to Fix the Future

Intro: A Hope to Fix the Future. 

“This....” The soft voice trails off for a moment. “This could be their last hope. You know what to do. Hopefully the timelines split in the favor of them and the world.” A nod. A flash of silver. Then, silence. 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
2018  
A sleek black ‘67 Chevy Impala glides down the road with a rumble. Four figures sit inside. Two as if it has always been home. One as if it is the home he has embraced. And the fourth, as if it is a home he could come to love in time. These four are the Winchester brothers, their best friend Cas, and the one that they are starting to think of as a son, Jack. They are headed home after taking care of a ghoul when a flash of silver envelopes Baby. All four boys are gone. 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
2017  
Another sleepless night for the mother Winchester. Another night spent reading John’s journal and thinking about how much her babies had changed. Another night where the offer to join the British Men of Letters seemed even more tempting than normal. She gets up to give into her sleeplessness and get some coffee. Silver light engulfs the room. Mama Winchester is gone. 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
2010  
The ring of holy fire starts to flicker and fade as the newly revealed Archangel Gabriel watches the Winchester brothers and Castiel walk out of the warehouse door with a mixture of horror, sadness, and something that borders on indignant rage. His mind is reeling from the events of the last hour. Not only had he been outed as Gabriel, he has been scolded by the Righteous Man while his little brother and the Vessel of Lucifer watched. As he contemplates where to go from here, what path he might possibly take next, there is a flash of silver and the warehouse is silent and empty once more. 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
2010  
Sheriff Jody Mills walks away from Bobby Singers house to think for a while. She knows she doesn’t want to go back to the place she once called home. She’s not sure if she’ll ever be able to make herself fo back into that house. She’s not sure she’ll be able to fully process the day for a very, very long time to come. She was devastated. She wanted to know why. She decided that maybe walking to the local church would help her find some peace when there is a flash of silver and the sidewalk is deserted. 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
2009  
There are books and bottles everywhere. Sam is passed out on the couch with his face in a book. Dean went to bed an hour ago. Bobby is picking Castiel’s brain about the information he’s finding. The angel may be stiff but he’s a wealth of knowledge and lore. After a while Bobby goes to get more coffee going when there’s a silver flash and both Bobby and Castiel are gone.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
2005  
Sam is tucked away in a remote and quiet corner of the library. He’s currently spread several books across half the table with another several notebooks tucked amongst them. He’s fiercely scribbling down notes for one of his assignments and pointedly ignoring the text messages from Brady and Jess about some party or something. He needs to focus. The LSAT is next week and he needs a good score. His phone starts to ring and he sighs. As he reaches for it to tell them to leave him be, there is a flash of silver and the quiet corner of the library is empty. 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
2005  
“Dean behind!” The voice of John Winchester and the sound of a shotgun both ring through the forest. His eldest boy, Dean, is helping him track down a particularly nasty ghost in the pine forests down south. They’re having issues tracking down the bones to burn and the ghost is getting very angry. Very quickly. They make several more attempts but soon the ghost has both of them pinned to the trees. Just when it looks like it’s the end of these two, there’s a flash of silver and both men are gone. And the ghost has been moved along.   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Somewhere at Sometime not now disclosed or ever to be disclosed. (Aka timeless bubble)

Several bright silver flashes in a row flood the room. There are now 12 very confused people standing around a rather plush room. There are nine comfy chairs in a vaguely U shaped arrangement. There’s several large pillows across the floor. Everything is facing a large screen. The elder set of Winchester brothers as well as their Castiel look around and seem much calmer than the others in the room. Jack is very clearly curious but sticks close to the Boys and Cas. Mary looks highly confused and holds John’s journal closer to her chest. She’s looking at Sam and Dean but hesitates to go over because of Jack being an unknown to her. Gabriel is already frustrated because he has found he can’t snap himself out of there and Jody looks tired. And done. She goes ahead and plops down into one of the chairs to let someone else sort it out this time.   
Cas, Sam, and Dean are the next to sit down and Sam guides Jack to sit in front of them to keep him close. After a few moments Mary, though she’s still unsure who Jack is, sits next to him on the floor keeping closer to Dean. Bobby, after looking around, nods to the boys and pulls Castiel to the chairs next to Jody and sits down tugging Castiel into the chair next to him. He spots Gabriel and recognizes him from the Trickster hunt with the boys. “You there. Come on and sit. Obviously you can’t get out of here right now.” Gabriel looks at him for a minute before sighing and sitting on the floor in front of Jody and Castiel. “Fine old man. But as soon as I can I’m out of here. I’ve had enough of being trapped by Winchester’s.” Sam looks at Gabriel with a soft look. “For once this isn’t us. I’m not sure what’s going on but I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon.” The younger Sam looks around nervously he still has his notebook and pen for his notes in hand. He recognizes Bobby and sits in the chair next to him while giving his older self a curious look. He seems to be pointedly ignoring the fact that his brother and father are in the room.   
John and Dean are still in fight mode when they land in the room. Dean is the first to realize the change of scenery. When John realizes that they’re not still in the forest it does nothing to deescalate his fight instincts. He starts reaching for the pistol in his belt as Dean spots the younger of the two Sams. “Wait dad no! Look its Sammy!” The younger Dean tries to pull the gun away from John, who’s currently yelling that “That’s not Sammy” and “Someone better tell me what’s going on here!”, the older Dean gets up from his chair and crosses the room before helping his younger self disarm and restrain his father.   
There’s another flash of silver and there’s a smirking redhead in the middle of the room. She’s short, dressed in mostly black, with sharp grey-blue eyes that clearly pick up every detail very quickly. “Well. They did gather the right people to make sure I can help then.” She looks over at John struggling against the Deans. “Oh no no no. We can’t have that Johnny Boy.” There’s a soft snap and John is in the seat on the end of the U, duct tape over his mouth and held into place in the chair with some rope. She directs both Deans back to their seats. The younger one taking the seat between his father and his little brother. Older Sam is the first to speak up. “So. You mentioned a “Them”. Who are they?” “And for that matter who are you?” demands Bobby.   
The girl smiles. “I’m glad you asked. I’m Raven, the apprentice of the Fates, fixer of timelines, and watcher of the multiverse. The ladies of Fate have sent me to you because you are the people who can fix the timeline and hopefully save even more people than you already do and have. And for that, I have something for us to watch.” The older Winchester’s groan but she ignores them for the moment. “To clarify some things. While we are here, your every need will be catered to. Food, drink, sleep, etc. Also. We have some duplicates here. So while we are here watching the show the older Winchester brothers will be Sam and Dean. The younger ones will be Sammy and De. And the Castiel from Sam and Dean’s time will be Cas while the one from 2009 will be Castiel. Any questions?” She summons the remote to her hand and the screen on the wall flickers to life. “No? Well. Then let’s start at the beginning.”


End file.
